Saying goodnight, tongues usually remain in ones m
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: When saying Goodnight, Tongues usually remain in ones mouth full title . Suze's gets her revenge on Jesse for embarressing her all those years ago. A random, but amusing little ficlet


**A/N: This fic was so, so, so much fun to write and since I had a Science exam today I needed to write something fun and a little fluffy, though I do admit this is a bit random, but I'm sure you'll get what this is all about as soon as you read the title... and obviously you did hence why you are reading this little ficlet.  
****Anyway, doesn't it remind you of a certain scene in book 2, chapter 9, page 80? Hehehe, let just say Suze's gets her revenge, though we all know Jesse will get her back.  
Anyway, please enjoy and I hope you like and laugh at it as much as I did when I was writing this.**

**

* * *

  
**

**When saying goodnight**

**Tongues usually remain in ones mouth**

_**Set:**_ About two years after book 6 Twilight/Heaven Sent

_**Location:**_ Suze's House

_**Characters:**_ Jesse and Suze.

_**Point of View:**_Jesse de Silva (First Person. I've found I really like writing for him in first person, he is so relaxing and writing for him calms me down.)

_**Status:**_ Complete, one-shot.

After our a goodnight kisses, she is usually smiling her brilliant smile and looks more than a little dazed, but tonight her smile looks less dazed and more cheeky amusement, her green eyes twinkling as if she has just caught someone, that someone being most likely _me_, doing something that they shouldn't have and was thoroughly amused by this.

I frown at her and her smile only grew even cheekier, so that it had almost become a smirk and though I was worried that I had done something that was disrespectful towards her (though I doubt this greatly due to that smirk), her cheeky smirk was frustrating me more, as I had no idea as to what I had done to earn this amused and cheeky attitude from her.

"Susannah?" I asked frustrated and nervous due to that smirk, which had thankfully slipped a little when she heard my tone and now only smiled a small amused smile up at me.

"_Querida_," I tried again, "what have I done to get you so amused?" her smirk returned and she giggles in obvious enjoyment to my confusion and growing frustration. I frowned even harder at her and she covers her mouth with her hand to smother her giggles, she now looked quite meek.

"It just that," her amused smile is returning, "I remembered something quite funny that you said to me, oh long time ago now, I think within the first couple of months of us knowing each other, and you were scolding me for something you just did, just now." She then falls into hopeless giggles, while my mind fought to remember what I could have possibly said all that time ago that we had been doing just before that ridiculous smirk had come about on her lips.

I just looked down at her, my eyebrow raised and she shakes her head now in silent mirth.

She eventually gives in and with a now quite wicked smile carved upon her pretty lips and answers my question and I find that, as I expected with many things I say to my _querida_ a lot of them really do come back to bite me and her with her sharp tongue.

Her smile wicked as ever and in an ever sweet voice, leans up towards me, her arms wrapping themselves firmly around my neck. My arms wrap around her slim waist automatically as she throws my words back in my face, with her own twist.

"Now, I may have only been alive for eighteen years, Jesse," her smile is growing as she watches my face intently, "but that doesn't mean I don't know how people say goodnight. And, generally, when people say goodnight, they keep their tongues to themselves. Hypocrite" She laughs at my face which felt to be frozen in dumbfound stupor. She kissed my cheek fondly before disentangling herself gently from my arms and bolting towards the old converted ranch house.

When she reaches her door and turns to laugh at my expense some more, I unfreeze and regained my composure, I felt my own smirk curve on to my lips even though I was at a lose for words to what comeback to throw back at her without receiving a fine blow to the arm. And she looks so proud of herself. Why burst her bubble? I'd just get her back tomorrow anyway.

So instead, I merely bowed to my lady who giggled even more. She was truly enjoying herself it seemed, but again, I'd set her straight again tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Jesse."

"Goodnight _querida_"

She turns to walk inside, but before she does, she, very childishly, stuck her tongue out at me, before giggling and dashing inside.

Oh yes, I thought as I got into the car (well I guess it was now my car, which I drive as rarely as is remotely possible in this day in age), she was so going to get tomorrow. And there were dozens, more than dozens of things that I can get back at her with. Smirking as I thought up a few, I drove back to my small home, plotting my revenge on my _querida_.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe, as I said above this was so much fun to write and completely relieved me of my post exam stress. 'sigh' I wanna find a real-life Jesse who can calm me down and make me feel completely relaxed when I'm stressed, though I guess if I did find a real-life Jesse (or would he have to be a ghost? nah, not going there, lol) I wouldn't probably feel the need to write these Jesse centered fics. Ok well, hope to hear from you all and yeah, see ya.**

P.S. I was listening to Imogen Heap CD 'speak for yourself' when I was writing this and am now so tempted to write a songfic with one of her songs for Jesse and Suze, there are a couple on her CD that really suit them, but... I hate writing Songfics, but you never know with me it might just happen.


End file.
